


Doctors Never Mention

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga. A worried Michiru paces by a sick Hotaru's bedroom.





	Doctors Never Mention

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru paced by Hotaru's door repeatedly. She couldn't remember how long a doctor remained with a sick Hotaru. She did remember how the doctor instructed her to wait outside. *I'll worry about Hotaru when I'm with her. I'll worry about Hotaru when I'm not with her* Michiru thought. Worry filled her eyes as she glanced at the door. She frowned.

Michiru turned to the doctor as soon as he opened the door and stepped outside. Her expression was still one of worry. ''How is Hotaru?'' she wished to know. Michiru wasn't sure if she liked the doctor's frown. 

''Your foster daughter....'' The doctor paused. His shoulders slumped. ''My apologies.''

Tears formed in Michiru's eyes before a few ran down her face. She began to sob. 

The doctor continued to frown before he looked back. 

*I won't mention Hotaru's slow and painful death. At least her spirit is happy. At least Hotaru isn't suffering now.*

 

THE END


End file.
